


Letting Him Down Hard

by Jen



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-05
Updated: 2010-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-05 20:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen/pseuds/Jen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halfrek-as-Cecily during "Fool For Love"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letting Him Down Hard

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "enemies" prompt at open_on_sunday

She glided into the embracing arms of one little corner of London society, her contempt masked by a bright smile. How she loathed them, the scurrying, foppish men besotted with her. Their grasping desperation for her approval and attention sickened her. She was an elevated being, a vengeance demon, not this human filth. If they only realized how truly beneath her they were.

She thought she’d found peace away from the crowd, until she heard her name and glanced into a pair of familiar bespectacled eyes.

William…something. That damn poet.

She’d shut down this unworthy enemy once and for all.


End file.
